Sol de papel
by Hekarid
Summary: Se desvanece como el espejismo junto a una brisa fresca de aliento cálido. 3 Lugar en el reto #06 "los malos del cuento" del foro "Cuando los Hobbits descubrieron internet."


**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0-x0-x0-0xx0-0x-0x-x0x0-0x0x-0x-x-00x-x-x-0-0xx0-x0-x-**

**Disclaimer: **Pues ya lo sabemos todos aquí pero les refresco la memoria por si acaso: Todo pertenece a Tolkien, hasta la más pequeña ramita de abedul. Yo no pinto nada aquí.-

**.0.**

**N/A: **Para que voy a andar con mentiras si desde que vi ese guiño en la película (que a mi opinión fue el mejor) con esa mirada que dura a penas medio segundo pero que encierra taaantas cosas que nunca se logran hacer verbo y quedan atoradas en la garganta, que tenía ganas de escribir algo de Grima y Éowyn. Encontré la inspiración en el _reto #06 ''Los malos del cuento'' del foro ''Cuando los Hobbit descubrieron internet''_ del cual éste escrito participa.-

Espero sea de vuestro agrado C:

**0-0-0-0xx-x-0-x-0-0x-0x-x0x-0x-0-0x-0x0x-0x-x0-0x-00x-x00x-0x**

**0-x0-0x-0x-0-0x-0-xx0-x0-0x0x-**

* * *

><p><strong>Sol de papel. <strong>

Las flechas llueven en el cielo, las escucha cortando al viento en su dirección y por breves segundos cierra los ojos pensando que así el peligro pasara, es un gesto desesperado e inútil; lo sabe, lo siente en las miles de agujas que se incrustan en su piel perforándole el alma, y cuando cae, con el corazón pegado a la tierra y los ojos lacrimógenos tiene la certeza insondable de que nadie llorara su muerte, que nadie lo extrañara en vida, porque en su vida siempre ha estado solo.

Solo y demasiado lejos de casa.

Aunque hubo un tiempo, uno cálido y ya lejano en el que logro sentirse parte de algo, de alguien, pero ello ya no tiene importancia y lo olvida mientras escucha el eco de unas voces extranjeras, pasos en la tierra húmeda y a su corazón disminuir el ritmo, y siente que podría quedarse dormido escuchado aquel sonido acompasado, de la misma manera en que solía adormecerse con _sú_ nombre desfilando entre sus labios en susurros bajos y tenues como cual plegaria prohibida: É_owyn. Éowyn. Éowyn…_

Intenta darse vuelta y ver el cielo por última vez, calentar su mirada en ese cabello dorado y reflejarse en esas pupilas azules que tanta frialdad desprendían cuando se posaban en él. La evoca a ella con su último pensamiento, riendo libre y frugal como nunca antes, comiendo a la mesa de su señor y montando a Hoja de Viento tranquila y serena. Y ésta seguro que esa punzada que siente donde nace la boca del estómago y donde termina centímetros más abajo el corazón, ese hueco a la izquierda anudado y enterrado de deseos ocultos y anhelos verdes no tiene nada que ver con estar traspasado de flechas, porque ello es un dolor insignificante en comparación a los años de palabras mordidas y fastidiosa indiferencia.

No importaba el resto, ¡pero ella! Suspira. Daría lo que fuera por verla una última vez, por sincerarle unas palabras que seguramente Éowyn rechazaría pero que le nace decir, porque quiere escuchar como suenan a la clara luz del día y ver si así logra sentirse liviano como una hoja al viento al revelar un secreto por tantos siglos velado; Lo intenta aunque las palabras se vuelven burbujas de sangre y gemidos heridos. Y ya nada tiene sentido porque en realidad nunca lo tuvo, porque ella nunca fue suya ni siquiera en pensamientos, porque Éowyn no lo veía realmente cuando lo sorprendía espiándola entre las sombras y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y terminaba hiriéndola sin querer, escupiendo veneno por envidia al rey o a Théodred que contaban con su aprecio y dedicación.

No hay nada. Y sin embargo duele, quema y enceguece como mirar al sol directamente y no apartar la mirada, como el espejismo que se dibujó en su mente tiempos atrás y que se deshace ahora junto a una brisa fresca de aliento cálido. Duele hablar de amor cuando no es amor exactamente lo que se siente pero que tampoco es otra cosa y molesta. Lastima recordarla menuda y fría cuando niña, orgullosa y serena cuando joven, siempre arisca, siempre a la defensiva cada vez que intentaba cruzar una palabra con ella, molesta que tanto esfuerzo no valiera la pena (porque a Grima nunca le había importado agradar a nadie y harta ser desplazado cuando se pone tanto empeño en ello).

Duele acordarse de su mirada de tempano y ceño fruncido y sin embargo no dejar de quererla de ese modo que parece amor pero que no sabe si lo es realmente cuando su único deseo es tenerla a su lado, es hablarle en susurros bajos cerca del oído y respirar las manzanillas de su cabello; Porque Éowyn es como el sol entre nubarrones de invierno, la luz de un otoño perenne, el único ser que pudo haber hecho feliz si le hubiera dado la oportunidad. Saruman había prometido ayudarle a cambio de sus favores para con el rey y Grima sucumbió ante la idea de tenerla a ella, a ella que fue su obsesión y su perdición y nunca lo supo, porque sacrificar un poquito de él mismo no le parecía nada en comparación a poseer a aquella hermosa mujer dorada y fría. Inalcanzable como un anhelo prohibido.

(Al final lo terminó dando todo…)

Pero ahora… Ahora ésta allí a centímetros de su fin con más arrepentimientos de los que quisiera tener, y sin ninguna recompensa, sin ella, sin siquiera una hebra de su cabello de oro pero con todas las cosas que quiere decirle (con las que alguna vez soñó decirle) atoradas en la garganta de la que no hay escapatoria cuando el aíre falta y todo se vuelve incoloro, los ojos se cierran y los anhelos mueren en una única palabra que el viento se lleva lejos.

_Éowyn…_

* * *

><p><strong>.0.0.<strong>

Lo sé. Ooc


End file.
